


The Storm

by CarolPeletier



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolPeletier/pseuds/CarolPeletier
Summary: Carol and Daryl seek shelter from a storm in New Mexico.





	The Storm

Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Walking Dead. All characters belong to the creators of the television series and graphic novels.

The Storm

Some fifty miles into the state of New Mexico, a wall of clouds pushed in from the West and seemed to settle in over vast desert. The heat was quickly washed away by a cool front.

There was a small town exit just a couple miles up, and Daryl didn't like the looks of those clouds. With Carol holding him tight on the back of his bike, he wasn't willing to risk driving through the storm.

He took the exit, swerving past a couple of burnt out cars, and he followed the signs toward the gas stations, hoping there'd be a place to take cover until the storm passed.

As luck would have it, just as the rain began, Daryl happened upon a small row of houses, each one battered from the elements. The house in the middle however, hadn't faired so badly, as it still had all of its windows intact.

Daryl pulled the bike up alongside the house, and when the hail began, Carol yelped, and they got off the bike, heading round to the door with their weapons drawn.

Mercifully, the front door was unlocked, and they found nothing but dust covered furniture inside. They checked the entire house just to be safe, and when they met back up in the center of the living room, thunder began to shake the windows.

They were drenched. Carol's long hair stuck to her shirt, and Daryl pushed his own out of his face. The chill in the air had them both shaking, and they quickly moved about the place, opening up curtains to let a little light inside. Outside, lightning flashed across the sky. Daryl turned to see Carol rubbing her arms.

"Let's stay here tonight, Daryl. Start fresh in the morning." He could almost hear her teeth chattering.

"Christ, you're freezin'."

"I'm ok," she promised.

"You ain't." He took a couple steps toward her and put his hands on her arms, rubbing them vigorously to conduct a little heat. Her gaze lifted to his face, and he felt his neck start to burn when her eyes met his. A little smile quirked at Carol's lips, and he watched the flush spread over her face and down her neck. His gaze moved downward to where her nipples poked at the fabric of her soaking shirt. Suddenly, he didn't feel so cold anymore, and his body was beginning to react in ways that he sure as hell wasn't proud of. It had been happening a lot lately, what with them being so close most of the day and sleeping so close at night.

He'd wanted her for years, since the farm, but the timing was never right, and he'd always been too damned scared to say or do anything. She'd given him signals from time to time, but he never quite knew if she was serious. And then there had been Tobin. Then Ezekiel. And then so much time had passed, and he'd thought he'd lost his chance forever. But here she was, staring at him, her smile slowly fading, her gaze pouring into his, and all he could think about was how badly he wanted to taste the freckles on her skin.

Then she shivered again, and he tore his hands away.

"Best get outta them clothes 'fore you freeze to death." She considered his words for a minute, and to his surprise, and maybe to a little bit of her own, she peeled the soaking shirt right off of her body and lifted it over her head. Daryl's mouth fell open when she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall away from her, leaving her standing there exposed to him, her nipples hard and rosy before his eyes.

She took one step toward him, and he tore his gaze away from her breasts, forcing himself to look her in the eye, and when he did, he saw something there he was sure he'd seen before. Only now, there was no distraction. There was no mission to keep them apart. Now it was just them, and that was just how he liked it.

Her hands moved to his shoulders, stroking down his chest before tugging at the wet garment. Following her lead, he stripped it off and tossed it aside. His hands moved up her bare arms again, and she ran her hands down his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck. He stared at her then, unsure what to do or say, and when she smiled at him, it was all he needed. He pulled her to him, and when he finally kissed her, he heard her sigh against his mouth.

Carol giggled when Daryl's hands moved down her bare back and over her ass. He pulled back, unsure, and she quickly reached around to give his ass a squeeze, letting him know it was ok. He grabbed her hand then, leading her quickly toward the back of the house to the dusty bedroom in the back.

Daryl kicked his boots off along the way, and Carol laughed when they made a loud thunk against the wall. He was practically dragging her in his need to get her back there, and when they stopped at the door, she toed her shoes off before he kissed her again, this time pressing her up against the wall. She moaned against his lips, biting his bottom lip before his tongue slid against hers and made her shiver.

His hands were tugging at her belt then, and she reached between them to help him work the buckle. She moved to help him with his, and they began to move together toward the bed, discarding clothes along the way.

When Carol sat down on the bed, she reached for him, and he quickly kicked his pants off to the side. Carol smiled then, watching the way he stood before her, his hair hanging in his face, his chest heaving in ragged breaths.

"Come here," she whispered, reaching for him. She lay back on the bed, and Daryl crawled over her, kissing the hollow of her throat before tugging her bottom lip between his teeth. She smiled against his kiss, and her hands began to roam down his back, gently stroking the scars she knew he carried. He shivered under her touch, and when her hands moved to his ass, she tugged at his underwear, and he shifted on the bed, sliding them off while he tugged on her panties. She bit her lip, lifting her hips up so he could slide them off of her pale, freckled legs. He kissed her again, and she whimpered against his mouth when his hand slid up her thigh and between her legs.

She gasped against his mouth, curling her leg around his hip as he began to stroke her. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he groaned against her mouth.

She was wet and warm, and best of all, she wanted this. She wanted him to touch her, to tease her. He'd thought about it more times than he could ever admit to, but this was unreal. Her scent, the taste of her lips, the feel of her hands against his skin. It was powerful, and he craved her.

He pressed kisses along her neck, and she arched back as he teased her skin with his tongue. She bit her lip, moaning softly as his hand continued to stroke her, and when her hand reached between them to stroke his dick, his hips bucked forward. He lifted his head, and she smiled devilishly at him.

When he kissed her again, she wriggled her hips, teasing him as her hand continued to stroke him. And when she felt his shoulders tense, she let go of him, wrapping her arms around his neck again. She gave him a moment to prepare himself, and when he finally slid into her, she cried out, whimpering against his kiss as he stretched and filled her.

"Daryl," she panted, gasping as her head fell back against the pillow.

"You ok? I…"

"Yes. Please, don't…don't stop." She kissed his chin then, his jaw, his forehead and then her mouth was on his again, and he began to move, squeezing his eyes shut tight as everything seemed to melt around him. All he could feel were his hands on him, her mouth against his, her body hot and slick around him. His breath burned in his lungs, and every moment that passed seemed an eternity he didn't want to end.

"Fuck," he grunted, as her walls fluttered around him. Her fingers dug into his hair at the back of his neck, and she pressed kisses to his shoulder, teasing his skin with her teeth and tongue. His hands gripped the sheets, and Carol's legs tightened around his waist, bringing them closer, bringing him deeper.

"Faster," she panted against his ear, reaching up to grip the bars on the headboard. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, and Daryl reached up, covering her hands with his own, and he thrust faster, deeper, harder. She cried out when she let go, riding out her orgasm as Daryl desperately held back until he couldn't anymore.

When he came, he buried his face against her neck, groaning as her hands moved up his back and into his hair again. She comforted him with kisses then, brushing her hand against his cheek to push his hair back. She smiled against his lips, and when he rolled off of her, she lay looking up at the ceiling with a grin on her face.

"Jesus," he murmured.

"Yeah," she panted. "Never done that with you before." Daryl snorted, and she laughed, and when she rolled onto her side to look at him, he brought his hand over to skim across her hip. Thunder shook the house again, and Carol bit her lip. "Wanna do it again?"

"Get over here," he growled, tugging her toward him. She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, and she smiled. She looked down at him, her damp hair spilling down her shoulders and framing her face. She looked like an angel.

"Daryl?" she asked, resting her hands against his chest, as he gripped her hips with his calloused fingertips.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Daryl's hands fell from her hips, and he pushed against the mattress, sitting up just a little. She wrapped her legs around his waist then, bringing her arms around his neck.

"What?"

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him softly. "I just wanted you to know." Daryl fell back against the bed then, and Carol shifted to straddle him again, pressing her knees into the mattress.

"C'mere," he murmured, running his hands up her back as she came down to meet him for a kiss. When she pulled back, he smiled, and Carol laughed.

"What?"

"Nothin'. Just…I love you, too."

Prompt by anonymous


End file.
